Blindfolds
by GigglesandShizz
Summary: What's the one thing Iggy really wants for his birthday? For the others to understand how hard everything is for him, so he gets them a little present :D rated k  for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I've read loads of fics about Iggy getting his sight back, so what happens if its the other way around, the flock go blind?

-LINE BREAK!-

Today was Iggy's birthday. Well it wasn't his real birthday it was the day he had chosen to be his birthday; just like the rest of the flock he had no idea when his actual birthday was. Today he was turning 12, Jeb had helped 9 year old Nudge to bake a cake, although it would never be as good as anything Iggy could have made himself. Right now he was asleep in his room and the others where sat in the lounge waiting for him to awake, wondering what they should do.

"We could jump out and surprise him as he walks in?" Gazzy offered and Max gave him a look that said 'seriously you want us to jump the blind kid?' "Oh Yh...maybe not..."

"Maybe we could make him breakfast in bed?" Nudge suggested.

"Nah he wouldn't like us in his kitchen." Max shook her head.

"He's in the hallway." Angel said off handily and everyone turned to look at her.

"Who is?" Fang asked.

"I am." Iggy answered stepping out of the dimly lit hallway with a plastic bag in his hand and Jeb by his side smiling brightly. "And I have a present for all of you." He felt his way towards the sofa and Nudge moved out of the way so he could sit down.

"A present for us?" Gazzy asked excitedly. "Why it's your birthday?" Iggy poured out the contents of the bag onto the floor.

"What the hell are they?" Nudge curiously picked one up and sniffed it.

"They're blindfolds." Fang told her picking one up himself. "You want us to wear these?"

"Yep." Iggy replied brightly. "You're all to wear them, all day and tonight. Except Jeb, just to make sure we don't run into a pack of Erasers or anything." Everyone looked around at each other nervously.

"Are they on yet?" Iggy asked and Max nodded as everyone placed the blindfold over their eyes, then realising he couldn't see her said.

"Yep, now what do you want us to do?"

"Help me make breakfast." Iggy said happily.


	2. Chapter 2 This wasn't a good idea

** Authors note! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourite the first chapter! This is the second one set around making breakfast :P /**

-line break!-

"OUCH!" Max screamed as she pulled her hand out of the draw it had just been slammed in to. "Jeez Fang, watch what you're doing!" She added angrily rubbing her sore hand. In the distance she heard someone cough loudly to make themselves known.

"Max it was Gazzy that shut the draw on your hand, and you're currently shouting at a fruit bowl." Iggy told her casually, as he flipped one of the pancakes over, which takes skills even if you're not blind. Max blushed a little bit as the others began to giggle at her. Huffing she gingerly took 7 knives and forks from the draw, but before she could head over to the table Jeb's strong arm caught her shoulder.

"What!" She asked irritated now.

"You where about to stab Angel." He told her calmly. "You're carrying knives."

"Well how am I meant to make sure none of them get in the way!"

"Communicate with them, you still have your ears and mouth." Iggy told her, "Nudge could you grab us some plates? Gazzy pour the juice?" Max thought for a few seconds.

"Ok Guys I'm on the right side of the kitchen, about to take 7 steps forward to the table. Anyone in my way gets turned into a human kebab." She smiled at her own genius as she began to walk towards the large dining room table where she began to set everything out. Little did she know Jeb was one step behind re-arranging the place settings so that it actually made sense. Suddenly there was a massive crash and the sound of Nudge crying out as she flew through the air (not literally) and hit the floor, with the plates smashing on the tiled floor dangerously close to her face.

"WHO WAS CROUCHED ON THE FLOOR!" She cried angrily, looking around even thought she couldn't see anything. The Gasman blushed and raised his hands in surrender, then remembering no one could see him he spoke up:

"Sorry Nudge I was just reaching down to get the orange." He told her sheepishly.

"Everyone stay where you are while I clean up the smashed china. Fang could you make yourself useful and grab some more plates?"

-Line break-

"These are awesome Ig! Sorry you had to cook on your birthday but you're the only one who can. I baked you a cake but we can't eat that in the morning so Jeb said we could have it with tea. I also got you a present but I thought it would be better to open those later as well." Iggy smiled slicing up the pancake with the back of his fork.

"Thanks Nudge, that sounds like a plan." He answered as The Gasman began reaching around the table for his drink, accidently knocking the glass over and spilling the apple juice.

"Ooops...where did that land?" He asked looking around, trying to catch the sound of an angry voice.

"On me." Fang said in his usual emotionless way, then he smiled and reached towards where he knew the whippy cream was and began shaking it up.

"Fang..." Jeb warned.

"What? What's he doing?" Gaz's voice full of a worried anticipation of what his fate held. Then without warning Fang pressed down on the button and released the edible foam. Unfortunately it landed all of Nudge.

"MY HAIR!" She yelled jumping up, pushing her chair away from the table, her cheeks going red with anger. "You idiot!" She reached out to find a tissue but ended up tipping over the sticky, sweet syrup which dripped down onto Max's trousers.

"Nudge watch it!" She cried holding her hands up so that they didn't become horrible and sticky.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Gasman picked up the jar of jelly and began flicking it at anyone he could, Iggy reached out for the strawberry sauce and began squirting it everywhere, Fang grabbed the nearest plate and used it as a shield from the double attack, Nudge threw handfuls of sugar around like it was confetti and Max attempted to control them all.

"ENOUGH!" Jeb yelled through the chaos, Angel was crying like the 4 year old she was, trying to pull jam from her cute, blonde, curls. "How exactly do you plan on cleaning this up?" He asked looking around at the 6 mutants. "I sure as hell 'ain't going to help you. Now excuse me I'm going to get a new shirt."

that kinda sounds like fun! Tell me what you thought by leaving ur comments and adding the story to ur alerts! /


	3. Chapter 3 monopoly

**HI! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, they're really appreciated! I finished MR4 yesterday and thanks to a few spoilers I knew Iggy developed his power to 'feel' colours and his ability to see on a white background. Although I was a little miffed when I actually read about it. I mean Iggy could see! But it was hardly mentioned and didn't really come into it at all, I think it would have been better had he left that detail out. I mean I know the book is about Maximum Ride not her blind mutant friend but still...I felt there was more he could have done with it. AND Iggy got left behind again when they went to search for Angel :/ anyway on with the story!**

"AHHHHHH!" The 5 blinded mutants looked up from where they were sat in the living room, waiting for the last of them to get out the shower after their spontaneous food fight.

"You ok Nudge?" Max asked standing up ready to run and help her if she needed it.

"Yeah I'm fine, which IDIOT left SLIPPERY SOAP on the bathroom floor!" She cried walking into the room with a towel wrapped around her body. Her blindfold was completely soaked and dripping water onto her mocha coloured skin, but Iggy had told them they had to wear them in the shower. Unless he developed the sudden ability to see whilst washing.

"That will have been Fang." Iggy told her lazily. "He always brings it out the shower with him, then puts it on the edge of the sink then it falls off." Fang blushed a little and looked up at Nudge.

"Sorry." He mumbled as Nudge turned on her heels angrily and wet to get dressed.

Gasman turned in the general direction he assumed Iggy was.

"How did you know that about Fang?" He questioned.

"You get to learn these things, plus I've slipped on that soap more times than I can count..." Iggy shrugged.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Jeb was doing the washing up. He didn't normally do it but he was worried that one of them would accidently pick up a knife on the wrong side, or drop their last set of plates on the floor.

"So Ig what do you want to do?" Max asked, Iggy was sat next to her with Angel on his lap, his gentle, thin fingers gently going through her long blonde curls. He had never actually seen Angel. He'd only been 6 when the white coats came into the lab and took him away to have his eyes experimented on. He hadn't seen the Gasman either. His best friend. Max didn't want to know how hard that must be.

"I don't care, whatever you guys want." He told her, seemingly happy just to be in the moment.

"He wants to play hide and seek." Angel said happily smiling proudly. "So do I, I wanna play hide and seek!" Iggy blushed.

"Hide and seek?" Max said sceptically. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, how about...uh..." Come to think of it she couldn't think of anything they could play without them needing to take the blindfolds off.

"Monopoly?" Nudge suggested. "I love monopoly! Even though I don't know where any of those places are, I mean what kind of person names a street 'Mayfair'? Although that does sound like a pretty epic place to visit, I love fairs! I've seen them on the T.V! Oh can we go to a fair! Oh please please..."

"Nudge your making my ears bleed." Gazzy sighed and everyone looked confused in the direction his voice came from. "What? I learnt from the best!" Iggy smiled.

"H-e- double tooth picks yes! High five!" Unfortunately Gazzy hadn't quite got to grips with a blindfolded high five and accidently hit Iggy around the face.

"Ooops..."

"Nudge." Jeb said from the kitchen. "Mayfair is in London. And I'm not so sure about going to a fair, it could be dangerous." Nudge frowned.

"Where's London?"

"England"

"Where's England?" Jeb sighed.

"I think I'd better give you guys a few Geography lessons, for now how about I go grab the monopoly bored?"

**-Line break-**

"Nudge you have to make your mind up." Max sighed rolling her eyes as Nudge sat contemplating.

"I'm just not sure I want to buy Angel..." She muttered to herself.

"You're not buying Angel." Max reminded her. "You're considering buying the Angel Islington."

"Is that in London too?"

"UHHH!" Gazzy moaned. "Can we quit this is boring! All we do is roll the dice, Jeb tells us the number then moves our counters forward for us. Then reads the cards, it's boring!"

"Welcome to my life." Iggy sighed placing his money down on the table and leaning backwards in the sofa. Max scowled at The Gasman, then realised he couldn't see.

"I'm scowling Gazz. This is Iggy's birthday and we'll do what he wants."

"I'm cool to stop playing, I'm winning anyway. How about we go for a fly?"

"Fly? We do that every other day." Nudge said, a little annoyed that they weren't going to be playing monopoly anymore.

"True." Iggy smiled. "But you've never flown blind."

**Oh yeah I used the English version of Monopoly because that's the best version :D and the only version I know...:D**


	4. Chapter 4 Even Angels fall

**-ugh I just had to get away from Max: A Maximum Ride Novel. Too much Fax, not enough IGGY! I mean I know he's not a main character or anything but Gazzy and Nudge and Angel seem to get a lot of stuff. I think Mr. Patterson forgets about Iggy sometimes I really do. For example 'we had a reading age of Grade 1, me Fang and Iggy' of course Iggy does he can't read! And as far as im aware it hasn't mentioned brail at all. *sigh* anyway I just wanted some Iggy love right now-**

Angel's hand was gripping Max's so tightly was sure if she could look at her hands they would be purple with bruises. The poor kid was only just flying properly how on earth was she expected to do this? In fairness Iggy had said the younger three could stay behind but of course they were having none of it.

"Ok stay close together." Iggy warned from the centre of the line the 6 mutants had made, each person holding hands with the one next to them. "Try to sly so your wings are always touching. Everybody got that?" They all nodded. "You got that?" He asked again because he couldn't see them nodding, sighing in frustration Max answered.

"Yeah we got it!"

"Follow everything I say ok? We don't want anyone getting lost or flying into a tree."

"Yep we'll do whatever you tell us! oh won't this be fun! I can't believe we've never thought of this before, I mean I've closed my eyes whilst flying before, who hasn't? This is gonna be totally different because even when I do open my eyes it's gonna be dark. Hay Ig does that ever get frustrating? You know opening your eyes and seeing black and then closing them and seeing black?" Need I tell you who that little speech belonged to?

"Sometimes, Ok everybody U AND A!" Iggy cried leaping into the hair, his hand clasped around Gasman's, who was holding onto Nudge, who was holding onto Fang. As their feet left the ground Max couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. Birthday or no birthday she was the leader and only she could say U and A. But soon that was forgotten as the wind picked up underneath her wings and flew through her hair which desperately needed a cut.

***Line break***

"WAHHOOO!" Gasman cried doing a small loop da loop. "This is awesome Ig! Nudge is right why have we never done this before!" Max rubbed the spot on her head where she had flown into the sole of Fangs shoes.

"Jeez I wonder." She mumbled. Ok it was pretty fun and it was totally different to flying with eyes. On the upside it was like closing your eyes on a rollercoaster, it gave her a funny, excitable feeling in her stomach and it gave the flight much more of a thrill. On the downside her curiosity was burning and she was constantly worried that she or another member of the flock was going to fly into something.

"Hay guys watch this!" Suddenly the sound of Gasman's beating wings stopped.

"No!" Max cried reaching out into the air, trying to stop him from free falling, but she was just grabbing at air. Almost instantly Iggy grabbed Gazzy's arm, and the small 6 year old stopped plummeting to the floor.

"How are you supposed to know how close the ground is? That was really dangerous! We could have been having Gasman Pizza for dinner!" Max scolded.

"...but Iggy free falls sometimes, just like we do." Gasman protested wriggling free of his friends grasp. Iggy smiled a little, not that anyone could tell.

"Yes but I have awesome hearing, my echolocation helps me know that we're exactly 432 feet from the ground..."

"OUCH!" Max protested, she had been coasting some hot air upwards when she had rammed into someone. "Jeez Fang why are you ALWAYS IN THE WAY! Couldn't you make a little bit of noise!" Fang shrugged, then remembering said:

"No."

"HA HA! Gottcha Nudge!" Gasman cried deliberately knocking her off balance.

"Uhh Gazz Nudge is next to me, you just pushed..." Iggy started but he didn't need to finish as Angels scream broke through the air. She tried desperately to get herself back but her wings just didn't seem to work, she was frozen solid, luckily or unluckily she couldn't see the ground coming dangerously close.


End file.
